Sex Slave
by Brunette Chic
Summary: People are born with specific roles in life;housewife,businessman,army person, singers, etc. Kurt was born with a role...sex slave. AU Puckurt Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Title: Sex Slave

Pairing(s): Puck/Kurt, possibly Blaine/Sam

Rating: T at the beginning, M possibly later

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/HurtComfort

Summary: Some people are born with a specific role that they must perform in life; housewife, businessman, army person, etc. Well, Kurt was born with a specific role in life: sex slave.

A/N: I know that this story is starting off as a first person pov but that's only for the prologue. These are just Kurt's first thoughts to introduce the story, then it'll be a third person pov.

Also, I don't own Glee, in case anyone was wondering.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Kurt's POV_

_My life is fairly simple. Get up, go to school, come home, eat, moisturize, go to bed. Simple, right? Wrong. My name is Kurt Hummel and my life is anything but normal. You see, I was born into a world you may not understand. In my world, when people are born, they already have a specific role that they have to take in life, and as they grow up they are taken for a year on their sixteenth birthday to be trained for it. It's how we live. _

_Some people are born to housewives, businessmen, army people, singers, actors/actresses, models, Broadway Stars, etc. I was born into a role, not necessarily one that is desirable, but it's my niche in life anyway. I am a Sex Slave. What's that, you may ask? Well, a sex slave is someone who is trained to give people pleasure sexually, they may not receive satisfaction or gratification, they are only there to serve the other person's pleasures. I can't say that I yearn for something more since I've never had anything more._

_The day I turned sixteen, I was taken for training. I was put into a building that would have instructors that would teach me everything I needed to know about being a sex slave. Then I was to be released into the world and expected to put my knowledge to good use. Well, being shy and being gay in the town of Lima, Ohio didn't exactly help me in that department and I wasn't even sure how to start getting out there and using my skills. Of course anyone who just wanted to get off and relieve pressure or tension found me and I started to become popular. Some people would call it being a whore or slut, but I was never paid for my services and I was only ever with one person at a time. _

_And, of course life was all good and dandy until a man came walking into my life and made it complicated. That man was Noah Puckerman._

A/N 2: I know this is short but this is only the beginning, just to sort of introduce what happens in Kurt's world and what he is. Tell me how it is and if anybody wants more!


	2. Chapter 1: Normal Life? Please

Title: Sex Slave

Pairing(s): Puck/Kurt, possibly Blaine/Sam, past Kurt/guys, past Kurt/Mr. Schue

Rating: T at the beginning, M possibly later

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/HurtComfort

Word count: 722(this chapter), 1107(story so far)

Summary: Some people are born with a specific role that they must perform in life; housewife, businessman, army person, etc. Well, Kurt was born with a specific role in life: sex slave.

Thank you krynny, peyton, PuckurtPartieLover, brenecias, SiNginG-SenSaTion, and tyreeka123 for reviewing! It really helps keep my motivation up! Please keep the reviews up!

Alas, I still don't own Glee, in case anyone was wondering.

Chapter 1: Normal Life? Please.

Kurt knew he was never going to live a normal life, not that what anyone had would even be considered normal by any standards in his world, but he didn't think that not having a normal life would mean he would have a strange one.

He wasn't living the high life of any kind, but he had a steady life, and he had a social life, so he was just fine. It was just when he remembered what he was, and what he did that he remembered he wasn't normal by any definition. There was only one thing that Kurt wanted in his life, and although it was the most normal thing ever, it was still the most unreachable thing for his future…Kurt just wanted to be loved.

The year that he had spent in the training facility had given Kurt an insight as to what the rest of his life will be; spending time pleasuring other people, guys mainly since Kurt was gay, but if a woman needed it, he could help her as well. In Kurt's words, 'a real life blow up doll'. The only difference was, a blow up doll didn't move, and he had to. He was taught how to do blowjobs, hand jobs, rimming, fingering, using toys, bondage, BDSM, how to screw people to oblivion(in every position known to mankind), the Kama Sutra(gay and straight version), and any other possible sex techniques in the history of the world. His main and only objective was to make sure the other person achieved satisfaction.

Kurt didn't really care one way or the other, even when he learned that he would basically be sold to highest bidder. He was to be owned, but only by one person unless his owner let him be passed around, and then when his owner got tired of him, he was allowed to find another 'client', but he was never allowed to fall in love or achieve pleasure.

That was five years ago, however, and Kurt had gained quite a bit of experience. Though it was mainly repressed jocks and his closest teacher Mr. Schuester, it was still handy. Having skills helped in his way of life. He had a job(two jobs actually and they were at a coffee shop and the library on campus) and he was going to school, to become a teacher no less, so he had a way of making a living, but when his owner tried to pay him for services, he refused because he was not some cheap whore; he wasn't even an expensive one.

Mr. Schuester was the best man he had known, or ever had as a 'client'. He always treated Kurt like a person and Kurt liked that, even though he knew deep down that Mr. Schue could never love him the way he wanted. He was just happy to be in the man's arms for the short amount of time that the older man stayed with him after he came. Mr. Schue was the most kindest person he had ever serviced, and he was sad when he left and therefore had to leave Mr. Schue as well.

Nowadays, when Kurt wasn't in class or doing homework or eating or sleeping, he was servicing his latest owner, Jack. Jack wasn't by any means a Mr. Schue replica, he was harsher, and he preferred rougher sex. Not that Kurt was opposed to it, but unlike with Mr. Schue, whenever Jack fucked him he never got hard. Not that it really mattered because he was there for other people's needs, not his own. So he never got off, but he never complained either, because getting pleasure wasn't an objective in his life.

So it was a surprise when he was heading through campus to a coffee shop that he managed not to see the guy coming and run smack into him.

" I am so sorry," Kurt muttered, as he bent down to retrieve his books, not expecting the guy to stay. It was only when he looked and still saw the guys feet right in front of him that he realized that the guy hadn't moved. He wondered why, until he realized the guy probably wanted to get off, so he looked up straight and into the shocked face of Noah Puckerman.


	3. Chapter 2: Catching Up

Title: Sex Slave

Pairing(s): eventual Puck/Kurt, possibly Blaine/Sam, past Kurt/guys, past Kurt/Mr. Schue, Kurt/OC

Rating: T at the beginning, M possibly later

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/HurtComfort

Word count: 1153(this chapter), 2260(story so far)

Summary: Some people are born with a specific role that they must perform in life; housewife, businessman, army person, etc. Well, Kurt was born with a specific role in life: sex slave.

Thank you SiNginG-SenSaTion, tyreeka123, and SlashySlashSlash for reviewing! It really helps keep my motivation up! Please keep the reviews up!

By the way, I don't own Glee, or else it would've been nothing but Puckurt sex at least twice through every episode.

Chapter 2: Catching Up

" Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" Puck said, in almost complete disbelief.

" Hello Puck," Kurt replied, as he pushed himself off the ground with his books.

" It's…umm…Noah now actually," Puck said, rubbing his head, which still held his distinguishable mohawk.

" Okay…Noah," Kurt replied quietly, feeling shy all of a sudden.

" I didn't think that you would be here…of all places, I would have thought as soon as you graduated that you would have been on the first flight to New York. You and Rachel always did have those plans," Noah replied back, gazing at the still smaller boy, trying to figure him out.

" Correction. Rachel had those plans. Everyone else just assumed that I would also head off to New York to be on Broadway. I got the chance to see New York back at Nationals and I did, and I got to sing with Rachel on a Broadway stage, but I never belonged there," Kurt said.

" So, you belong here?" Noah asked, looking around the campus. He couldn't believe that Kurt would want to be here, he had the brains to go to a big university like Stanford or Brown, certainly not here in Phoenix.

" Yes, well, here I am. Speaking of which, why are you here? As far as I remember, you didn't want to go to college, and you certainly don't go here," Kurt answered.

" How can you be so sure?" Noah asked. Then he smirked and added, " But you're right. I don't go here. I thought I'd look around and check out other colleges and universities, not that I ended up in university, but I want to see if I can make some new friends, and here I run into an old one."

Kurt laughed, and Noah noticed just how beautiful his laugh was. Why on earth did he wait so long to find Kurt? Oh yeah, because he didn't come to terms with what he was until a month ago.

" You're actually calling us friends? That's a first," Kurt said, looking Noah in the eye.

Noah wasn't sure if Kurt was insulting him or not, but he felt a little hurt at that. He was a friend to Kurt since he joined Glee, and he certainly never did anything to jeopardize that bond that he _thought_ Kurt had also felt.

" You're right, Kurt. Sorry to bother you then. I'll just go…now," he muttered as he turned and started to walk away from Kurt.

Kurt stared at the retreating figure of Noah Puckerman and wondered why he felt guilty all of a sudden. Then he decided that he wanted nothing more than to catch up with an old Glee team mate. So he started running after the mohawked boy and yelling, " Noah!" at the same time.

Noah stopped but didn't turn around. He had felt the tears gathering in his eyes so he gave himself a moment with his back turned to Kurt to compose himself and let Kurt catch up to him.

" Noah! Oh God I am so sorry. That was heartless of me. You really were a friend to me back at McKinley and I was wondering if you would like to catch up with me," Kurt said, breathless from running.

Noah turned around and gave Kurt his brightest smile and he knew that his face was lit up like a Christmas tree but he didn't care. He was just glad that Kurt offered. _Gosh, I'm like a teenage girl with her first crush_, Noah thought. " Sure," was what Noah replied with.

Kurt smiled and turned around, knowing that Noah would follow him. He led the way back the way he was going; towards the coffee shop. He had a shift there in ten minutes now so while waiting for customers, him and Noah could catch up on what they were doing with their lives.

" Have a seat. I'm just gonna go back to put my stuff away," Kurt said, as he headed towards the back of the shop. He came back in an apron-thingy, looking so unlike the high school version of himself that Noah almost laughed when Kurt came over to him.

" You work here?" Noah asked, looking around the shop. It was a pretty cozy place, there were a few students sitting at tables drinking coffee and working away on their laptops, probably on assignments, and he just noticed that the few staff that was there were all college students.

" Yes. This and the library are how I keep the money flowing steadily," Kurt answered, as he headed over to a table that was freshly seated with exhausted looking students. Noah watched Kurt as he smiled and playfully joked with them while he took their orders, and felt almost jealous that he had never gotten to know the real Kurt before he left for school.

When Kurt came back, Noah gave him a genuine smile and then asked if he could get a coffee with sugar. Kurt just nodded and smiled at him before going behind the counter and started gathering coffees and muffins for the table he had served.

" I'll be right back, Noah. Then we can start catching up. I apologize for this, truly," Kurt said, as he took the coffees and snacks to the table. The kids started joking with him and he joked back while smiling and laughing. It was obvious this was a safe place for Kurt, and Noah was glad because Lima was just not a good place for Kurt to be living. This was so much better.

When Kurt came back, Noah knew that there was really only one question he needed to ask, and he thought the time would be now.

" Are you happy here?" Noah asked, as Kurt leaned across the counter to him.

" Generally, yes, I suppose I am. I mean, I like it here, the school is nice and so are the people. I guess the only thing wrong with it is that my family isn't here and neither are any of my friends. I am the only one who chose here out of all our friends," Kurt said, managing to look both happy and sad at the same time.

" I can sense a 'but' in that sentence," Noah pressed.

" I guess at times I just get homesick and I miss…everyone, even Finn!" Kurt said, chuckling.

" You seeing anyone?" Noah asked out of the blue.

" I'm a sex slave, Noah, in case you've forgotten. Which means I'm 'owned', so I guess if what you call seeing someone being owned, then yes, I'm seeing someone," Kurt answered, as honest as he could.

" Oh," Noah replied, putting his head down.

" Hey Kurt!" a voice from behind Noah exclaimed.

" Speak of the devil," Kurt muttered under his breath.


	4. Chapter 3: Special Order

Title: Sex Slave

Pairing(s): eventual Puck/Kurt, possibly Blaine/Sam, past Kurt/guys, past Kurt/Mr. Schue, Kurt/OC

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/HurtComfort

Word count: 1005(this chapter), 3265(story so far)

Summary: Some people are born with a specific role that they must perform in life; housewife, businessman, army person, etc. Well, Kurt was born with a specific role in life: sex slave.

A/N: Notice the rating change to M! Yes this part is smut, not the one everyone wants, but smut anyways. This is my first kick at smut, so please review and let me know how I did because I am a straight girl and not a gay guy so I know nothing except what I read in other people's stories. Enjoy!

Thank you tyreeka123, gleekwithbieberfever, StoryofGreen, and SlashySlashSlash for reviewing! It really helps keep my motivation up! Please keep the reviews up!

No, I don't own Glee…or maybe I do, I'll check…nope, not yet.

Chapter 3: Special Order

Puck didn't even want to turn around to see who was addressing Kurt, this was his time with the smaller boy, and he couldn't even have peace with that. It just wasn't even fair.

" Jack," Kurt greeted, with a smile on his face. If anyone had looked closer, they would've noticed that the smile was forced and didn't reach his eyes. " What are you doing here?"

" I thought I might come by to get my special order," Jack replied, nonchalantly.

Kurt froze. He was working and he always hated when Jack came by because he needed to get off. His boss wasn't fond of him doing this, but he might be able to get away with a quick blowjob or hand job, and be back within ten minutes or less.

" Yeah sure. Why don't you just wait here and I'll get it for you?" Kurt suggested.

" No, no. It's okay, Kurt. It's kind of a big order and you'll probably need help. It won't take long, I promise," Jack said, looking unashamedly at Kurt's body.

" Yeah, fine. Just follow me. I'll be back in a few minutes, Noah," Kurt answered, dejectedly, having no choice but to accept his fate.

Noah smiled tightly in response and watched as Kurt took off. Jack turned his blue eyes onto Noah and what the younger man saw in them was anger and hatred.

" Stay away from Kurt, if you know what's good for you," Jack snarled at Puck, who just raised one eyebrow at the man as if saying 'and if I don't?' Jack just shook his head before turning to follow Kurt down the hallway to the back of the shop.

Noah felt anger and possessiveness pour through his bloodstream at the thought of the 'order' that Kurt had to help Jack with. Noah snorted and rolled his eyes. Sure it was just some kind of catering order, like Noah or anyone else was that stupid not to realize this was just a booty call.

He also felt angered at the thought that this guy thought he could just threaten Noah and get away with it. Who was he to say who Kurt could talk to and who he couldn't? If Noah remembered right, Kurt never let nobody push him around - ever - and Noah was still too much of a badass to let some little man scare him away from his friend.

As Kurt closed the door and locked it, Jack pushed him against it and kissed his neck. Kurt put his hands on Jack's shoulders, and let Jack have his way with him. Kurt put one hand behind his shoulder and the other one in the front and flipped them so Jack was pinned to the door. Then he slid down the older man's body to his pants.

Kurt undid the belt buckle and unsnapped the button on the man's trousers. He looked up at Jack's face to find the older man staring back down at his ministrations. He smiled seductively, and then undid the zipper. He pushed the trousers and the boxers down at the same time until they were mid-thigh. Jack's erect cock bounced out from it's confines and curved towards his stomach. It was about seven inches when erect, and red, meaning that he had been really hard for a really long time. Kurt knew he wouldn't last long, then he could get back to work and try to forget all of this.

Kurt thought he would try for the sensual, yet kind approach to the man. Sometimes it would help calm Jack down and he would be less rough during their encounters. He knew it wouldn't change anything between them, but that didn't stop Kurt from trying. He was always good at acting as well as singing, and the training centre helped him with that to prepare him for future clients.

" How long were you hard, baby? Why didn't you tell me earlier so I could help you?" Kurt asked, pouting adorably as he reached to stroke Jack's cock. It wasn't all that bad with the older man. Jack was still in his younger years, a man of thirty-two, with almost black hair and bright blue eyes, he was attractive enough and he wasn't always rough. At least that's what Kurt tried to convince himself as Jack muttered something along the lines of 'way too long', and grabbed his hair to force his mouth closer to his erection. Yes, Jack was rough and tough, but there were times when he could almost be gentle. Now was not one of those times, apparently.

Just before Kurt took the man's erection into his mouth he said, " I'll make you feel so good, baby." To which Jack replied with a groan and a push of his hips to Kurt's face. It would've been funny if it wasn't for the fact that Kurt now had seven inches of cock down his throat.

Jack kept thrusting his hips despite the sound of Kurt gagging and the older man moaned as he felt the constricting of Kurt's throat around his cock. It only took minutes before Kurt felt the stuttering of Jack's hips so that he could prepare himself for the load of cum that suddenly shot down his throat. Kurt coughed before swallowing the load of hot, bitter liquid that was trickling down his throat at snail's pace.

Once Kurt cleaned the other man's cock and put his clothes back to order, the older man sighed before bringing Kurt up for a rough kiss to his lips before smirking at the younger boy before opening the closet door and leaving the shop. Kurt sighed and blinked to stop the tears that he felt creeping into his eyes before searching for a glass of water so that he could soothe his sore throat. Then he headed back out to the main part of the shop where he hoped Noah was still waiting for him.


	5. Chapter 4: Misunderstanding

Title: Sex Slave

Pairing(s): eventual Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Sam, past Kurt/guys, past Kurt/Mr. Schue, Kurt/OC

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/HurtComfort

Word count: 1769(this chapter), 5034(story so far)

Summary: Some people are born with a specific role that they must perform in life; housewife, businessman, army person, etc. Well, Kurt was born with a specific role in life: sex slave.

Thank you tyreeka123, TheFutureMrKarofsky, SiNginG-SenSaTion, and imGLEEKINGout for reviewing! It really helps keep my motivation up! Please keep the reviews up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: These things are stupid, if I owned Glee, I wouldn't have to write about the characters getting together, they would be together.

Chapter 4: Misunderstanding

Noah looked around the coffee shop and then finally back to the counter where his coffee was sitting getting ridiculously cold. How long did it take to pick up an order anyway? Not that Noah believed it was a coffee order, given the role that Kurt had to provide in his life. His service to the world, as it were. He just hated that every time he thought of the fact that Kurt was probably in the back room screwing some guy that Noah didn't even know. He looked around again in an attempt to change the course of his thoughts when he sighed in relief as he saw Kurt coming back down the corridor.

However, the sight of the boy made Noah's blood freeze in his veins. Kurt's hair was slightly more mussed up then it was before he left with _Jack_, and his clothing slightly rumpled. It looked like Kurt had just got laid, and for some reason, it made Noah see red. No, Noah knew the reason, it was the same reason he came here in the first place; to find Kurt and be with him, even though he knew it was against the rules of his role in society.

Kurt was glad to see that Noah was still perched at the counter drinking his coffee. He couldn't really explain the light, warm feeling that settled in his chest when he saw that, but he knew that he liked the feeling and would not mind if more were to come about. He made his way over to the counter and looked to see if there were any more customers.

" I'm sorry about that. Jack usually never places any orders unless it's an emergency," Kurt said.

Noah looked at him skeptically with his eyebrows raised before replying, " I know what you are and what you do, Kurt. You don't have to pretend with me. Is he your boyfriend?"

" If you really know that much about me and what I am and/or do, you would know that I don't have boyfriends. I have owners, Noah," Kurt replied, fixing the dessert tray. He said it without venom, just like stating a fact from a book.

" I know, Kurt. I just thought that boyfriend sounded a little better than owner. That sounds so derogatory," Noah said in response.

" Yes, but it's the truth. It's what I was told when I was in training, therefore, that's what they are to me. I can't just ignore that," Kurt said. But he wanted to ignore it. He was feeling angry now, and he didn't know why. It was the truth. All the men that he's ever been with were just his owners, he was owned by a certain person for a period of time, and in that time he served them to their complete and total satisfaction. That was his job, his niche. So why was he so angry?

" Well, maybe so, but you are still a person, Kurt. You aren't an object or a possession to be owned and then discarded whenever people feel like it," Noah replied, knowing that no matter what he said, it didn't matter anyway, because he knew that to the other men in Kurt's life, he was a possession to be owned and thrown away when they get tired of him. He just didn't think it was fair to Kurt, well it wasn't fair to any of the sex slaves, but especially to Kurt. Not after what high school put him through.

" But see, Noah, that's exactly what I am. I'm a stress reliever, someone men come to when they aren't satisfied. I'm there to sate their lust, without strings attached. They own me for as long as they need to. They never pay me, I'm not one of those sex slaves who wants money for sex, that is derogatory. I am not selling ,my body, that's not what I'm doing. I'm letting men have their pleasure, so they can be on their way back to their wives, fiancées, or girlfriends. However, if it makes you feel better, more comfortable as it will, when I refer to my owners, I'll use the word boyfriend instead," Kurt explained.

" You shouldn't have to go through that," Noah said, quietly, his eyes on the counter and not on Kurt. Therefore he missed the shocked expression on the pale boy's face.

" Noah. I appreciate the concern for me, I do. But that was the role I was born with, my destiny or fate I guess you could call it. I was born to please men. That's my job, and I can't stop that, but I don't mind it. Honestly, I don't. So don't worry about me," Kurt replied, leaning across the counter so that he could speak to Noah without the other customers overhearing their conversation. They looked into each other's eyes and it was as if the world fell away and it was only the two of them. Noah didn't realize he had moved closer until he heard the bell signalling that someone had come through the front door.

" Hey, Kurt!" exclaimed a young man from behind them. Noah sighed and wondered how many lovers Kurt had. Then he turned around so he could look at the guy straight in the eyes.

Kurt looked up and smiled. " Hey Sam."

The man that had come in to the coffee shop must have been about twenty-five and had bleach blonde hair and blue eyes, and a very big mouth. How Noah resented that mouth. It probably spent a lot of time on Kurt's dick, making Kurt beg and moan for more. _Damn it_, Noah thought, as he looked down at the erection he was now sporting in his jeans. He sighed.

" Is Blaine around?" Sam asked, looking beyond Kurt into the back hallway.

" Yeah. He's in his office. Are you here to surprise him?" Kurt answered. Sam smiled at him. This was the one guy that Kurt never failed to feel safe around, besides Blaine, his boss.

" Yeah. He wanted to meet for lunch, but I couldn't make it, so I'm here with dinner instead," Sam replied, holding up the brown paper bag in his hand.

" Well, just go on back to his office. I'm sure he'll be thrilled," Kurt said, opening the counter top so Sam could get through.

" Thanks Kurt," Sam said, and then looked at Noah for the first time and noticed how close he and Kurt were. He could also see the confusion on the man's face.

" Oh, excuse my manners. This is Noah, a friend from high school. Noah, this is Sam, Blaine's…umm, friend," Kurt finished, lamely.

" Well, it's nice to meet you, Noah. And, Kurt, wouldn't you say I'm more than just Blaine's friend?" Sam asked with a wink as he shook Noah's hand. Noah looked up at Sam in shock. So he wasn't one of Kurt's 'boyfriends'?

" Well, I didn't know if you would want me to say it outright. But this is Sam, Blaine's boyfriend," Kurt amended. Just then, a short, curly haired man came around the corner. He couldn't have been any older than thirty.

" Hey, Kurt, you know that we're…" the man looked up and froze. " Sam."

Kurt chuckled. " We're not Sam, Blaine," then Kurt checked his watch, " Oh but we are closing in ten minutes."

Blaine smiled lopsidedly. " Yeah we are. Sam, what are you doing here?"

Sam looked at the ground. " Umm…I'm sorry I couldn't make it to lunch. I figured I'd make it up to you. I brought dinner, if you still want to have it with me. Or, umm…I could just leave, you know." He left the dinner on the counter before turning to leave, and walking out the door.

Blaine shook himself out of his stupor and looked shocked. Then he started to run of the shop and into the street. " Sam! Wait!"

Sam stopped but didn't turn around. Blaine could see his shoulders shake slightly and knew that his boyfriend was crying. He walked closer until he was standing at the blonde man's back.

" Sam," Blaine started, softly. " What on earth just happened back there? You had poor Kurt looking slightly distraught."

Sam inhaled really sharply and then blew the breathe back out before replying. " Well, when I called earlier to tell you that I couldn't make it to lunch, you sounded frustrated, and mad. I was so focussed on the project that I hadn't thought of it until later but then I realized you were probably mad at me. So I thought I'd make it up to you by getting dinner and then going home so I could just pleasure you all night long. But when I was walking over here, I realized you might not want to see me or talk to me, and when you came around the corner, you froze at the sight of me. I was sure it wasn't a good thing."

" Sam, baby. I love you, you know that right? I was frustrated when you called this morning, yes, but it wasn't at you, never at you. I was frustrated because my computer had froze and then crashed and I was in the middle of my reports. I was never mad at you, babe. Never. Of course I want to see you. You need to understand something though, when we make love, it isn't just about me. Pleasure is for both of us, it's mutual, but it's always about you. Got that? Always. My pleasure is nothing if you aren't satisfied as well. You're days as a sex slave for multiple men are over. You are mine; body, heart, and soul, therefore your pleasure is my pleasure. Never forget that, okay? Never," Blaine replied, feeling so heartbroken that Sam would ever think those things about himself. He was sure that they had gotten past that, but apparently Sam had been keeping some stuff hidden from him.

Sam nodded and leaned closer until their foreheads touched and then their noses, until finally their lips slid together and they both sighed internally. Blaine knew he would never ever let Sam go. He was way too important to him.

" I love you, Blaine," Sam said when they pulled away, both panting heavily.

" I love you too, Sam. So much," Blaine replied. Then he turned them back to the coffee shop and they walked back hand in hand.

A/N: So yes, Blaine and Sam are in this story, but to clarify something, no Blaine and Kurt didn't know each other in school, Sam never went to McKinley, and both those men are older than Kurt and Noah. And yes, they are a couple, and if that wasn't clear enough in the story than shame on you.

Thanks for reading! To be continued….


	6. Chapter 5: A Tale of Two Lovers

Title: Sex Slave

Pairing(s): eventual Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Sam, past Kurt/guys, past Kurt/Mr. Schue, Kurt/OC

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/HurtComfort

Word count: 1167(this chapter), 6201(story so far)

Summary: Some people are born with a specific role that they must perform in life; housewife, businessman, army person, etc. Well, Kurt was born with a specific role in life: sex slave.

A/N: And just because you guys are all so wonderful, I decided to grace yous with a chapter today since I managed to finish it earlier.

Thank you tyreeka123, JasonDragon64, and HinaLuvLuvChan for reviewing! It really helps keep my motivation up! Please keep the reviews up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I'm just a teenage girl with a big imagination and a laptop!

Chapter 5: A Tale of Two Lovers

_Back at the coffee shop_

" So… do they always do that?" Noah questioned. They had just been sitting there awkwardly for a moment or two after Blaine ran after Sam.

" What? One acts put out and the other runs after him? No, it just happens once in awhile, mainly when Sam is feeling down about himself. They really do love each other, but Blaine was like me in a way, targeted by bullies because he was gay. Sam…well he was always in the closet until college, but people still suspected of him being gay anyway. Plus, he's a huge dork, and people picked on him for it. So when he's feeling insecure, this is what happens, though it's not really that public most of the time," Kurt answered. He was wiping down countertops and putting mugs and plates in the sink to be washed.

" I see. Think they'll still be together when Blaine comes back?" Noah asked, looking out the front door into the darkness that overcame the evening.

" Oh yes. They'll both be back. Blaine always makes sure Sam knows he's loved. And in return, Sam always makes sure that Blaine is happy. The most that they stopped talking was about six months ago when Sam thought Blaine was cheating on him and took off. Blaine was so panicked and worried about him, he looked for him for hours before he decided that Sam had taken off out of the city. He didn't sleep for the week that Sam was gone. Blaine was really tired, and he was driving back from the airport again when he ran a red light because he was falling asleep at the wheel, and a guy hit him from the drivers side. I was called to the hospital because I had taken over the shop for him while he was out and the hospital called here so that I could go and look after him. He nearly died; he had a punctured lung, broken collarbone, fractured ankle, and a severe concussion. He was lucky that he wasn't killed, but Sam heard about the accident and came back here to the hospital. I had never been so mad at him as I was right then and there. I asked why he left and he told me, and so I told him how Blaine would never do that to him, that he was worried about him, that he had an accident because he hadn't slept all week. I actually felt bad for hurting Sam like that, but with the mindset I was in, I just wanted to hurt him…like he hurt Blaine," Kurt explained. That week was something he would never get out of his head, no matter how hard he tried.

Noah could sort of understand why the guys were like that but there was something he just did not fully understand. " So, were you and Blaine…you know…together?"

Kurt actually stopped what he was doing before looking at Noah and chuckling a little bit. " You think that Blaine was one of my owners? I wouldn't be working for him if he was. No, just no. Me and Blaine were never together in any sort of way. But he is one of my closest friends here and I care about him deeply. He was the first person to welcome me here, after I had an all-nighter of studying because I forgot I had a test the next morning. I came in here, he put a cup of coffee in front of my face and told me that it would get better. I met Sam, we all became great friends. I have pizza with them every Friday night as a sort of tradition. I admired Blaine, and I saw what he went through when Sam left him. So I didn't want to forgive Sam, but when Blaine eventually woke up, he told me that he still loved Sam, and that I should forgive him," Kurt answered.

Noah's mouth hung open, quite unattractively. " So, you just forgave him? Just like that? You, Kurt Hummel, who treasures every friend you ever had, forgave Sam just because Blaine asked you to after what the guy had been through and nearly dying?"

" Well, I did ask him to do it, so he did," a voice remarked from behind the two young men.

Both Noah and Kurt turned in shock to the front door. They never even heard the bell ring they were so engrossed in their conversation.

" He did put me through hell for what I did to Blaine, which I rightly deserved. And having the wrath of Kurt Hummel on your ass is just not a nice feeling," Sam said, sheepishly.

" Hey, I did what I had to. I hate seeing my friends hurt. So are you guys okay now?" Kurt asked as he put the final mug away.

Sam put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine snuggled into Sam's chest. They both looked so in love that it would be hard to tell what just happened between them.

" I guess we got our answer," Noah said, and all the guys broke into a laugh.

" So, you're a friend of Kurt's I take it," Blaine said, moving slightly away from Sam chest, even though their bodies were still touching.

" Yes, I am. Noah Puckerman. Most people call me Puck," Noah introduced, sticking out his hand for the curly-haired man to take.

" Well, I'm Blaine Anderson. Most people call me Blaine," the older man said with a grin, taking Noah's hand. The guys all broke out laughing again.

" Or Shortstop," Sam said from behind Blaine.

" Or Dwarf," chimed Kurt.

" Or Stumpy," said Sam.

" Or Leprechaun," Kurt sang with glee.

" Okay, okay. Enough hits on my person," Blaine said, looking put out and frowning.

" Not my fault you're vertically challenged," Kurt said as he ducked behind the counter.

" Another word from you, mister, and you'll be out of a job," Blaine replied, half-heartedly.

" You can't fire me. I'm the nicest server you've ever had. Plus, I'm adorable. Everyone loves me," Kurt replied, pouting and looking sad, even though his eyes were sparkling.

" Damn your cuteness," Blaine grumbled. Kurt just grinned back at him in response.

Noah sat at the counter watching the exchange between boss and employee. The two men were laughing and joking around, not including him or Sam really, but that was okay. He enjoyed seeing Kurt so happy. A happy Kurt meant a happy Noah. Seeing him smile like that made Noah smile widely as he watched Kurt run from a towel snap to his bottom as Blaine laughed maniacally before chasing him around the shop. What even Noah didn't notice was Sam watching Noah watch Kurt, and he had a smile on his face because he knew exactly what was going on in that mohawked head of his.


	7. Chapter 6: A Week Later

Title: Sex Slave

Pairing(s): eventual Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Sam, past Kurt/guys, past Kurt/Mr. Schue, Kurt/OC

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/HurtComfort

Word count: 673(this chapter), 6874(story so far)

Summary: Some people are born with a specific role that they must perform in life; housewife, businessman, army person, etc. Well, Kurt was born with a specific role in life: sex slave.

A/N: And just because you guys are all so wonderful, I decided to grace yous with a chapter today since I managed to finish it earlier.

Thank you tyreeka123, JasonDragon64, StoryofGreen, eb012203, imGLEEKINGout, and HinaLuvLuvChan for reviewing! It really helps keep my motivation up! Please keep the reviews up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I'm just a teenage girl with a big imagination and a laptop!

Chapter 6: A Week Later

_A week later_

Noah wandered around the campus, not really having a specific destination. It had been a week since he had come back for Kurt, and he was still having no luck with the brunette countertenor. He wanted to be close to him, but the other boy was just not cooperating. Sure, Kurt laughed and flirted with him, but at the end of the day, he was still just Noah, the ex-bully and Kurt, the sex slave.

Kurt had classes in the mornings, so Noah just usually walked around campus before settling in at the coffee shop and waiting for Kurt. He had talked more with Blaine, as well as Sam, and he was glad that Kurt had some support when he went to university. He had talked to Kurt more and asked him if he kept in touch with any of the other gleeks. Oddly enough, the ones he became close to were Finn, Rachel, Quinn, and Santana. Noah himself had really only kept in touch with Finn and Rachel, but that's only because one came with the other. Although, apparently, after graduation Mercedes skipped town without even telling Kurt, her supposed best friend, where she was going or that she was even leaving for that matter. Noah thought that was cruel, and Kurt had just shrugged it off, but Noah saw right through it to the hurt that lay underneath. That killed him more than anything, and all he wanted to do was rip that black girl's head off for doing that to Kurt.

Blaine watched Noah as he sat at the counter in the coffee shop and smiled to himself. He had seen how Kurt reacted around the mohawked boy and was happy to see one guy besides him and Sam that the younger boy was comfortable around. Over the past week, Blaine had seen Kurt laugh more than he had in the three years he had been at school. Until of course, that stupid guy that Kurt was owned by stopped in, which he had started doing more than he had since him and Kurt started their little arrangement.

Blaine hated Jack, more because he had seen more guys like him around, and because of what they did to Sam before Blaine came along. Blaine saw what was happening to Kurt and he was glad of it, because Kurt was still young, practically fresh meat, and for him to find it so early meant that he wouldn't be as self-conscious-or-hated and traumatised by what life handed him.

Blaine thought back to when he first met Sam. They were both younger, and Sam had looked much like a lost puppy. When the kid came into his shop, he thought he was going to have a heart attack by the way his heart was beating. Sam had kept his head down, and when Blaine went over to ask him what he would like to order, he had barely looked at him. Blaine knew instantly what he was, and he also knew that whoever he was with was just abusing the life out of him. He was right in that respect, and as he had gotten to know Sam better, he learned just the extent of what he had gone through. The two had become inseparable whenever Sam didn't have classes, which really started to piss off Sam's owner.

But then Blaine also remembered when Sam thought that he was just trying to get close to the blonde boy for sex, and that Sam had thrown himself at Blaine only to be rejected, kindly, but it had hurt the boy. He was a sex slave after all. He remembered the talk they had with an older sex slave who told them everything that the instructors at the centre never told them. He was happy with how life was turning out. Being born to be a business man was the role that Blaine was given. He only wished he knew how to help Kurt.

A/N 2: I am so sorry that it's taken me so long, this week was frosh week at university and I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter and how to keep going so it ended up a little short. This is mostly just a filler chapter, just some background info on Sam and Blaine's relationship.

A/N 3: Also, just so everyone knows, I start classes on Monday and I'm going into nursing so the workload is gonna be heavy. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out but please bare with me, I shall try and have one out by next weekend. However, I make no promises as I have no idea how this first week is gonna go. Wish me luck!


	8. Chapter 7: Endless Thinking and Feelings

Title: Sex Slave

Pairing(s): eventual Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Sam, past Kurt/guys, past Kurt/Mr. Schue, Kurt/OC

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/HurtComfort

Word count: 754(this chapter), 7628(story so far)

Summary: Some people are born with a specific role that they must perform in life; housewife, businessman, army person, etc. Well, Kurt was born with a specific role in life: sex slave.

A/N: So I know I said I would try to get this up last weekend and I didn't. I apologize loyal fans, but university got a hold of me by the hair and is just yanking really hard. I wasn't really happy with this chapter and again, it's just another filler for the set-up of the plotline. I will try to have the next chapter up sometime in the next two weeks. I will try, not promise, because shit happens.

Thank you JasonDragon64 and imGLEEKINGout for reviewing! It really helps keep my motivation up! Please keep the reviews up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I'm just a teenage girl with a big imagination and a laptop!

Chapter 7: Endless Thinking and Feelings

Kurt was getting used to the fights. He was supposed to be submissive, and he usually was, but there were times when he just could not drop everything just so he could be a booty call for a guy. Most of the guys had understood, and they either found another sex slave, or they went to a bar. But Jack…no Jack was just different…he got mad when Kurt said he couldn't meet at this hotel in this room in twenty minutes. He knew he was a sex slave, but that didn't mean that was all he was. He was a person too, with feelings, that he wasn't supposed to express at all but with feelings nonetheless.

He still didn't like the fact that when he told Jack that he couldn't stay and that he had to leave because he a shift in half an hour, that Jack hit him, and continued to hit him. This wasn't a first time occurrence for Kurt, but it was the worst one he'd had so far. He couldn't remember leaving the room, he only knew that somehow he ended up on the doorstep to the place Puck was staying in. He took a breath and tried to calm himself before knocking on the door.

Noah had been sitting around all day doing absolutely nothing. His high school self would've loved that. But then again, his high school self would've loved a lot of things, and he just didn't like them anymore. Now, he hated being bored, he was always used to having something to do, and now he had nothing. It actually felt like he was wasting his life away. If anyone from three or four years ago could see him now, they would laugh at him.

He thought about taking out a book to read, but then thought better of it because he was pretty sure he would transport back in time and get beat up for it. So he sat on the couch and just thought. What about, well, what else did he really think about nowadays? What else has he thought about for the last three years of his life? Kurt. Just one word, but it held so much meaning for him. The boy who was not afraid of who he was, the boy who when he was picked on, threw witty remarks back at the people who bullied him.

Kurt Hummel. The sex slave. The boy who while he was away at the training centre, Noah had missed… a lot. Of course he was busy with football and all other kinds of things. That didn't stop him from thinking about Kurt all the times when he had nothing to do or while he was sleeping. Which he did a lot while Kurt was gone because then Noah didn't have anything to focus his time on, which sounded creepy, but Noah liked to think of it as gathering information about his target. Who was a boy. Who Noah desperately wanted to kiss. And hug. And have sex with. But he wanted more than that…and that was when he had to shut that part of his brain off, because he had to stop thinking about all the things he could never have.

Now when he thought of the time that Kurt had been taken away for training, he started to wonder why he had never been taken away to one of those places to be trained for a role in life. Football was his life, but he still wondered if there was something wrong with him because seriously? Even Finn got trained, his was only for six months but how much training do you really need to learn how to be a quarterback full time? Was he really that unimportant? His mother seemed to think so half the time, but then again she was also half drunk all the time.

He spent more time than not wondering why he wasn't chosen for a profession, a role in society. He actually felt left out. Not that it mattered, was what ran through his brain as his eyes started to drift closed. Then he heard a knock on the door. Tentative, but still there, and Noah got up off the couch. He wondered who the hell it would be, considering he didn't know anyone in Phoenix, Arizona. He opened the door to find a crying Kurt on the other side. He took in his rattled appearance before asking, " Kurt? What happened to your face?"


	9. Chapter 8: What Happened?

Title: Sex Slave

Pairing(s): eventual Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Sam, past Kurt/guys, past Kurt/Mr. Schue, Kurt/OC

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/HurtComfort

Word count: 1113(this chapter), 8741(story so far)

Summary: Some people are born with a specific role that they must perform in life; housewife, businessman, army person, etc. Well, Kurt was born with a specific role in life: sex slave.

A/N: So nursing is kicking my ass and I broke my sort of promise again. I apologize. I literally wrote this in an hour after I finished one of three essays. I will try to have another one up soon!

Thank you JasonDragon64 and imGLEEKINGout for reviewing! It really helps keep my motivation up! Please keep the reviews up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I'm just a teenage girl with a big imagination and a laptop!

Chapter 8: What Happened?

" Kurt? What happened?" The question. It had been asked so many times before. It had been buzzing around in his brain for the past twenty minutes since he had shown up on Noah's doorstep. This probably wasn't a good idea. Yes, this was a terrible idea. He had no idea why he went to Noah when the only other person who knew about it was Blaine, and by accident Sam.

" _Kurt? What happened?" Blaine asked as Kurt walked into the office at the back of the shop._

_Kurt froze and didn't know what to say. He knew that the make-up didn't hide the bruises as well as he thought it would, but what to tell Blaine? The same thing he told every one of his professors when they asked? Eventually they stopped asking, so he must have done something right._

" _Kurt?"_

_He slowly turned to face his boss, the only guy that had never tried to get into Kurt's pants. Or would even want to because he had a loving boyfriend named Sam. That never mattered for other men though or even the women who delusionally threw themselves at him._

" _You're trying to think of a lie. Of course. Did he do this to you? That dick of a guy you got? Is he hurting you Kurt?" Blaine was getting angry now. Kurt wasn't answering him. He looked lost in thought. Of course he was trying to think of the perfect lie to tell him. It was Sam all over again. The only difference was, Blaine didn't know how to save Kurt. He didn't know what to do. Did he tell Sam and see if he had any ideas about how to get Kurt from under this guy? Or did he just pretend to agree with the lie and ignore all the signs until one day someone calls to tell him that Kurt won't be showing up to work today because he is DEAD? No, he would get the truth out of Kurt, even if it took time, and he would watch him, and eventually get the guy arrested if he goes too far. It was the only thing he knew how to do._

_Kurt had shaken his head and looked at Blaine. " What do you mean? And he may be a dick, but he is still my owner, it's not like I'm officially dating the guy or did you forget that he has a girlfriend?"_

" _He put his hands on you, Kurt. That doesn't make it right," Blaine answered back._

" _Maybe not. But it's all I have. Besides he kinda has to do that since he fucks me almost every week," Kurt shot back, wincing internally at the swear word he'd used. If Blaine knew anything about him, he knew that Kurt only swore because Blaine was hitting too close to the truth. He turned to leave because he thought maybe Blaine would drop it like everyone else. Apparently he was wrong._

" _Kurt," it was a whisper, broken whisper but a whisper nonetheless. And it was pleading. With him. For the truth. He froze. " Kurt, please. I can't do anything about it unless you tell me the truth."_

_Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled sadly. " You couldn't do anything even if I did tell you the truth. I'm sorry."_

" Kurt? Damn it! Will you just talk to me?" Noah asked, in a shout more than anything but he looked distressed.

" Noah?"

" Thank God. I thought you were like broken beyond repair or something. Man, don't scare me like that." Noah kneeled down next to him where he sitting on the couch.

" Sorry."

One word. Just one word and Noah could guess what happened. Kurt looked smaller than he ever did, curled into his couch with terror in his eyes. Kurt was apologizing to him? For what? For coming to a friend when he needed help? Nah, fuck that shit. Kurt was apologizing because that's what he always did, Noah realized. It was a meek apology, given by someone who was used to angry assaults and hoping that apologies would help soothe the anger that the other person was feeling towards them. Which meant he was likely beaten, most likely by Jack-ass, Noah grinned to himself when he realized how clever he was. He shook his head and forced the grin off his face.

" Kurt, you don't have to apologize to me. I'm not mad at you."

Kurt just sat there, alternating his gaze between Noah and the floor. He had no idea the tiles of one floor could be so…clean.

" Kurt? Please…let me help you."

" You can't."

The words, spoken so quietly and so tiredly, broke Noah's heart. How could no one have seen this? That something was wrong, so very wrong and helped Kurt. This should not have gone on as long as it did, but obviously, people didn't care enough to find out what the problem was and fix it. So what if Kurt was Sex Slave? Did that mean he was to be treated as if he didn't matter? He was still human, he had emotions, he had a heart. He mattered, to Noah if not anyone else.

" I can, Kurt. And I will. You just have to trust me."

Kurt looked at him like he had grown a second head. " And what exactly are you going to do, Noah? Break Jack's face? Kill him? Report him to the police? He'll only deny it and then it'll be worse than before. He'll know that I told you, that it was me that the cops talked to. Then he'll get out on lack of evidence, come looking for me and kill me. They have no proof, no witnesses. Just me with a few bruises on my face. I could've run into a door for all they know and then lied for some stupid reason to get him arrested. I won't do it, Noah, and you can't either. You have to promise me you won't do anything stupid or reckless."

Noah looked at Kurt and wanted to fight him on it, but then just nodded his head.

" I need to hear you say it. Promise me."

" Fine, I promise I won't do anything stupid or reckless," Noah growled. Outwardly, he promised Kurt that he would do nothing. But how could he not? Inwardly, he knew that he would do something about it, he had to. Even if he would never get to be with Kurt, he needed to make sure the other boy was okay.

A/N 2: And the plot thickens! Reviews are love!


	10. Chapter 9: The Look

Title: Sex Slave

Pairing(s): eventual Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Sam, past Kurt/guys, past Kurt/Mr. Schue, Kurt/OC

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/HurtComfort

Word count: 1382(this chapter), 10123(story so far)

Summary: Some people are born with a specific role that they must perform in life; housewife, businessman, army person, etc. Well, Kurt was born with a specific role in life: sex slave.

A/N: I hate university papers. Seriously, they are ruining my life. Which is why I wrote this gem, to keep everyone's spirits up, especially my own.

A/N 2: I also want to give a special thanks to JasonDragon64 for reviewing on every chapter I have written so far. Seriously, your insightful comments always keep me on my toes and wanting to write another chapter. You always give me something to think about for my next chapter or for the next few chapters, and I am very grateful for that. I have never had that before, and it helps motivate me. Also, thank you for the compliments that you leave, they make me want to keep writing and I hate that I can't just jump into another chapter because of work.

A/N 3: And yes I know this is getting to be a LONG author's note and I don't think anyone actually reads these things but me, so I'll just say that the next two and a half weeks are going to be hectic because of midterms and I doubt that I will get anything up until at least November. I apologize. I'm also not sure how long this story will be, if it's anything like this note, it will be forever before I finish it. LOL

Thank you JasonDragon64 and imGLEEKINGout for reviewing! It really helps keep my motivation up! Please keep the reviews up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I'm just a teenage girl with a big imagination and a laptop!

Chapter 9: The Look

Noah was stuck between a rock a hard place. How did he help Kurt without getting Kurt hurt worse or killed? And, the better question, how did he do something about it without Kurt finding out? Kurt wasn't a stupid person by any means. In fact, he was extremely smart. So, how on earth did he get himself into this mess? He could've told Jack no, he could've walked away. Why did he stay with him? That was a question that Noah honestly had no answer for. He could just kill Jack and bury the body, but Kurt would find out and then never speak to him again. No, he wouldn't do that. Which was how he found himself standing in front of Blaine's office door.

He knocked, hesitantly. Then he wondered if Blaine knew what was happening, he had to, Kurt was his employee and he cared about him, so he had to have noticed something was so very wrong. Then he knocked harder.

" Come in," was what he heard muffled through the door.

He opened it and stepped through. He saw Blaine sitting at his desk looking over some papers. " Blaine?"

The man's head shot up and he looked at Noah before smiling. " Hi. Come in, sit down. Did you want something to drink?" Then his eyes narrowed slightly and he added, " Why aren't you hanging out with Kurt right now?"

" Actually. Kurt is the reason I want to talk to you," Noah replied, not able to look Blaine in the eye.

Blaine leaned back in his chair and sighed, closing his eyes. " It's _him_, isn't it?"

Noah looked up so fast he would swear later he got whiplash. " What do you mean?"

" It's why you would want to talk about Kurt, right? You found out? About how Kurt really gets treated?" Blaine looked at him questioningly. Blaine already knew now, but he wanted to be absolutely sure. Of course, after what he said it would be painfully obvious, but nonetheless if Noah didn't know, he would play dumb.

Noah looked back down to the floor. " How long have you known?"

" About seven months."

Suddenly Noah was angry. " Seven months? Seriously? Seven _fucking_ months and you didn't do anything about it?"

Blaine stood up. " Puck, listen…"

" No! You knew all this time and you didn't do anything! What kind of friend are you? He's been getting hurt for months!_ Months_! And you never did anything?"

" What do you want me to say, huh? You want to yell at me? Go ahead. I'm giving you permission to yell at me. But what did you want me to do, Puck? What could I have done without Kurt finding out or that jerk finding out and Kurt ending up hurt, or worse, dead! You think I haven't thought about it? I have thought about it for months! Since I found out! Me and Sam, we talked about it for months! Still do, but I can't do anything until Kurt is ready to! Don't you get that? Kurt has to be willing to do something about it before anyone can do anything about it. And I have waited for him to have enough of this. I just… he needs someone to be there, to keep telling him he needs to leave this. It's not like he wouldn't have a line up of suitors out there. Kurt is so beautiful, so very beautiful, and he has such a big heart and kind soul, he doesn't deserve this. No one does, but he just keeps sinking lower and getting weaker. I don't know what to do anymore."

Puck felt bad for the man. To be a friend like this and to not be able to do anything until they say they're ready, God it had to be tough. He looked so tired and defeated, almost as if he had gone through this before, but that couldn't be possible. Unless he had a brother like this. Or maybe a cousin?

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

" It's okay, Puck. I get it, Kurt's your friend and been that way for years. I just, When I first hired him, three years ago, he was so vibrant. He was confident, and smiled all the time. Now, he just puts on that mask, you know? That one mask that means that he's trying to pretend to be fine and you know he's not. I hate it, hate seeing that mask again. Why is it that all the good guys get treated like shit?"

" What do you mean? When you say, seeing the mask again. Was it a brother or a cousin?"

" More like now current boyfriend." Blaine looked up to see Puck's reaction and all he saw was a shocked, yet thoughtful, look on his face.

" Sam?"

Blaine nodded. " Yeah. When I first met Sam, he was in a relationship like Kurt. Yes, that does mean he is a Sex Slave. And yes, I will answer any questions you have later. But Sam, he was at a breaking point, Kurt isn't there yet but he will be soon if we don't do anything about it. Anyway, Sam, he was this closed off person. Always kept his head down when spoken to, curled his arms around his middle-which was tiny I tell you-like a protective force, and when someone started to raise their voice he automatically apologized. But his eyes, when I did manage to see them, I remember gasping and wondering how it was possible for eyes to be so empty. He put up that mask, that one that's pretending to be fine, and he talked in a meek voice. I hated it, and eventually he told me what happened to him."

" Did you do anything about it?"

" Not at first. I get it, it's complicated. They feel like they owe their owners for something so they think the best way to do that is to just let it continue until they let go of the slaves. The problem is, guys like these won't let go of them. They were taught to be submissive, it's part of their natural personality, so they just let it go. I backed Sam up, and I got him to talk to the wife of the guy that owned him. They were both abuse victims of this guy and they went to the cops together. They testified at his trial and he was sent away. I won't lie to you, Noah. You saw what happened a while ago with me and Sam, and you heard that story from Kurt. He gets insecure sometimes and does things like that. It will never go away completely, he will always have a part of him that believes no one really cares, I just find ways to show Sam that I will always be there for him, and that I love him. I hate it when he goes off like that, but I can never stop loving him."

" And I never doubt you, Blaine."

Blaine looked up to his door and Noah looked around to find Sam standing in the doorway staring at them. " Gossiping about me, Blaine? I thought you were supposed to be the dapper gentleman." Sam had a pout on his face, but it was erased by the knowing smirk that found it's way there instead.

Blaine got up and went around the desk to hug and kiss the taller man, while whispering that he loved him and hearing it back. Noah turned around again to give them their privacy, he was entranced by this couple, but he didn't want to invade. So he got up and went to head to the door before realizing it was still blocked and just stood there awkwardly while they kissed and smiled at each other.

" You don't have to leave, Puck. Although I admit I'm curious about why you guys were discussing some of my duller moments."

" It's Kurt. Puck knows, and wants to help him."

Blaine and Sam shared a look, one that Noah wasn't able to distinguish, and suddenly wished he'd stayed at home today.

A/N 4: Haha, not done with this apparently. So this has been my longest chapter yet! EEK I'm so proud of myself, I actually got out of the little filler chapters and gave a nice, long explanation into Sam's life and a little dynamic between Kurt and Blaine. I apologize for the lack of Kurt, not my intention, but somehow he just did not fit into this chapter. Anyways, this is me, signing out.


	11. Chapter 10: Accidental Confessions

Title: Sex Slave

Pairing(s): eventual Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Sam, past Kurt/guys, past Kurt/Mr. Schue, Kurt/OC

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/HurtComfort

Word count: 1090(this chapter), 11213(story so far)

Summary: Some people are born with a specific role that they must perform in life; housewife, businessman, army person, etc. Well, Kurt was born with a specific role in life: sex slave.

A/N: So I finally have some give on my life now that midterms are over and I am so happy because I got quite a few 90's or better on them! This makes me do little squeals and happy dances in my head. I'm hoping to get more than one chapter up in a month. The next one probably won't be up until next weekend because I have a second set of midterms next week, but it's only two rather than the five I had a couple of weeks ago so this makes me super happy.

Thank you Mischievous Gleek, StoryofGreen, JasonDragon64 and imGLEEKINGout for reviewing! It really helps keep my motivation up! Please keep the reviews up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I'm just a teenage girl with a big imagination and a laptop!

Chapter 10: Accidental Confessions

Puck couldn't help but smile. Kurt was just so damn cute, especially when a hot college boy flirted with him and all he could do was stutter and blush. It really was the sweetest thing. It was also a terrible thing, because while he enjoyed watching Kurt blush like mad, he also wanted to rip the guy's head off. How dare he think he has any right to flirt with _his_ Kurt? Wait…back up, _his_ Kurt? Where on earth has that idea come from? Oh yeah, his brain, his subconscious, and his lovely fluttering heart. Which just fluttered faster the harder Kurt blushed. God, but that boy was beautiful.

" I am so sorry about that, Noah. I just don't get it, I'm not even using my charms to get laid and a guy is propositioning me."

" He what? Did I hear that right?" Noah felt dumbfounded. Not because Kurt would have some guy asking to have sex with him in the middle of a coffee shop, because he was not homophobic in the least, at least, that's what his fantasies assured him, but because Kurt actually said that he uses 'charms' to get guys to sleep with him.

" Yeah. I guess you probably weren't paying attention, n-not that you w-would've been or anything, but he was blatantly flirting with me in front of other people. That boy was not shy at all. And I most certainly cannot feel his eyes boring into my backside. This is terrible, I hate rejecting guys like that."

" You hate rejecting them? I'm confused." Noah had a pouty face on, and Kurt couldn't even find the strength to resist him.

" Well, I mean, I am a boy so I do like sex just as much as the next guy, but being a sex slave is ridiculously exhausting. It's like there's a sign over my head that says 'hey! If you want sex, here's a slave, go for it!' I mean, it's not like I always just screw whatever guy shows an interest in my particular role in society, but I hate seeing them put their all into it only for me to say that I am way too busy for that."

Noah thought about it. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of Kurt…and sex…this was so not the time for that. It really killed him that Kurt probably would reject him…just on basic principle. More than once Noah had considered asking Kurt to go to dinner with him, but he knew sex slaves usually didn't do dinner, they just…do.

" How come you've never tried to get me to sleep with you? I mean, back in Lima you were the sex shark. You screwed anything that moved, and I am a sex slave so why didn't you ever try to get into my pants?" Kurt regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He didn't know what was up with him today, it was like his mouth was on autopilot. He could see the blush sliding up Noah's neck and he suddenly wished he could follow it with his lips, then his tongue, until he reached that spot underneath Puck's ear that he would suck on until Puck moaned his name. Kurt felt himself harden and he looked down. _Damn_, he thought.

" Umm… well I guess it was because you were my friend. I mean I know you were just coming to terms with the fact that you would have to have sex for the rest of your natural life, so I couldn't just go up to you and ask for sex no matter how much I wanted to."

Noah froze. He hadn't meant to let that slip. That was not supposed to ever leave his brain. _Oh God he's going to hate me forever_, Noah thought. He didn't want to see the expression Kurt wore on his face but apparently his mind was into torture games because he did look over just to see Kurt look away with a blush creeping up over his cheeks and ears.

" You…wanted to have sex with me in high school?" Kurt couldn't help but ask, he had to know if he just imagined what Noah just said.

" Uh…yes?" Noah squeaked out.

" Good. I wanted to have sex with you too. Still do, actually." And with that Kurt flounced off to take the order of the people that had just come into the coffee shop, leaving Noah dumbfounded but grinning and wanting to do a happy dance because Kurt wanted to have sex with him!

" Do you think he has any idea?"

" Why on earth would he get that idea? You know how you were taught. He wouldn't even suspect that he could have it."

" But he's smart, he has to have some sort of idea. I mean, come on, would you really think he would want to do this for his whole life?"

" Maybe. But you know he is exactly like you when I first met you. He wouldn't even be considering what his role really is. He only knows what _they_ told him."

" Maybe it's time that we tell him. He shouldn't keep living like this. He doesn't deserve it."

" No one deserves it, but if we tell him now, he might not believe it. Or he would but then that psychopath would convince him that we could be lying."

" And?"

" And, he has quite the influence on him. You know this better than anyone, if he tells him to do something, he will, because he's been told since he was sixteen that he was to be 'owned'. He doesn't understand what that really means."

" You think any of us do? I mean, really, we were taught to be submissive in the bedroom, to please our partners, to not experience pleasure during the encounter, that we were owned. We never suspect that they could mean anything else, which is why so many commit suicide once they reach the middle ages because they believe no one will want to own them."

" So, we tell him?"

" Not yet. They need to pull their heads out of their asses and realize what's in front of them before we can do anything. Remember the saying, 'it has to get worse before it gets better'. We know that better than anyone."

" I know. I love you, Sam."

" I love you too, Blaine."


	12. Chapter 11: Touch Me

Title: Sex Slave

Pairing(s): eventual Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Sam, past Kurt/guys, past Kurt/Mr. Schue, Kurt/OC

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/HurtComfort

Word count: 691(this chapter), 11904(story so far)

Summary: Some people are born with a specific role that they must perform in life; housewife, businessman, army person, etc. Well, Kurt was born with a specific role in life: sex slave.

A/N: I know it's been ridiculously long since I last posted a chapter. But I am posting one more chapter right now because I just started a new semester and I believe that after this first week ends I won't have time. I tried getting one up over Christmas but I just could not get rid of the damn writer's block. Anyways, Enjoy!

Thank you AidenVanHelsing, Mischievous Gleek, and Loulitophe for reviewing! It really helps keep my motivation up! Please keep the reviews up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I'm just a teenage girl with a big imagination and a laptop!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Touch Me<p>

" So…umm…can I ask you something?" Noah asked, biting his lip. He knew this was gonna sound so dumb and he was gonna sound like the most insecure person in the world, but he had to know.

They had settled on the couch in Noah's apartment, and were watching movies, and not just musicals or action flicks, but anything and everything. So Kurt turned to look at him.

" Sure, ask away."

" Did you mean it?"

Silence. This was when Noah started to worry but he didn't want to look at Kurt and see rejection there so he kept his eyes on the screen. It was so hard though because he could feel Kurt's eyes on him, searching for the meaning behind his words.

Kurt decided to just say the truth. " Yes."

Noah felt a smile so big come across his face. He couldn't believe that the beautiful boy sitting beside him actually wanted him.

" You mean, you actually want to have sex with me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. " Of course I do. You're gorgeous, and kind, maybe not to me at first but later, you have a big heart, what's not to lo-like about you?" Kurt could have smacked himself in the head for even so much as thinking about that word never mind actually almost saying it out loud to Noah. He could just hear his instructor's voice as he fucked Kurt, telling the teen that there can never be love, ever. Kurt's heart, however, disagreed, quite strongly too.

See, everyone always thought that he was the poor, pathetic, little gay boy who had a crush on Finn Hudson. In actuality, if anyone had looked beneath the surface they would have realized that he had been staring at Finn's right hand man, Puck, who was always beside Finn. Kurt could've avoided being thrown in the dumpsters, but he didn't, because it was the only time that Puck voluntarily touched him. Yes, before Kurt had known he was a sex slave, he had fancied himself in love with Noah Puckerman, but now he knew that it could never be love, no matter how bad his heart stuttered at the sight of the man.

" I am sorry about that." Noah had hung his head in shame. He didn't understand how Kurt could even want him, he certainly wouldn't want the guy who threw him into dumpsters, threw slushies in his face, or shoved him into lockers.

" About what?" Kurt seemed surprised.

" Everything. Throwing you into dumpsters, throwing slushies at you and shoving you into lockers. If I could go back in time, I would never have done that to you, put you through that hell."

" Stop. I could've avoided you in the mornings, or separated us in the hallways, escaping the slushies probably never would've happened, but I could done so much to avoid the rest of it. You know why I didn't? Because you were touching me. It put me into contact with you, and I craved it. I guess that makes me sick and masochistic, but I never loved Finn, hell the guy was like a giant with the brain the size of a molecule of helium and feet bigger than a clown's."

Noah was in shock. " Wait. You l-love me?"

Kurt got wide eyed and blushed up his ears. " Did I say that?" He was trembling in fear.

Noah wrapped an arm around the scared boy and pulled him into his chest. " Well no, but you did say that you never loved Finn and you were talking about how you wanted to be touched by me. However, baby, all you ever had to do was ask…I would've touched you anytime, anywhere." Noah gave his grin and winked at him.

Kurt blushed even more and then got a wicked idea. He smirked. " Anytime?"

" Mhm."

" Anywhere?"

" Definitely."

" Then touch me."

Noah looked down at Kurt and saw the lust in his eyes. " Okay, princess, where?"

Kurt reached his head up and put his mouth to Noah's ear before saying, " Everywhere."


	13. Chapter 12: What You Do To Me

Title: Sex Slave

Pairing(s): eventual Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Sam, past Kurt/guys, past Kurt/Mr. Schue, Kurt/OC

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/HurtComfort

Word count: 1000(this chapter), 12904(story so far)

Summary: Some people are born with a specific role that they must perform in life; housewife, businessman, army person, etc. Well, Kurt was born with a specific role in life: sex slave.

A/N: Hello my dear loyal followers, so this is just something that has been stewing in my brain for a long time so I thought I should write this. For the record, I have no damn clue when I will get to post another chapter but I will try for soon. However, I start my practice in a nursing home and I got a shit ton of reports that have to be done every week. It took me all day to write this and while I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, I hope some of you will be ;). Until next time, Enjoy!

Thank you Loulitophe, JasonDragon64, and IceQueenRia for reviewing! It really helps keep my motivation up! Please keep the reviews up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I'm just a teenage girl with a big imagination and a laptop!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: What You Do To Me<p>

Puck looked down at the man in his arms. He raised an eyebrow. " Everywhere?"

" Yes. Everywhere. Put your hands on me, Noah," Kurt whispered. He had taken one of Noah's hands and put it on his chest.

" Titanic reference? Cheesy, Kurt," Noah laughed.

" You mean you actually recognized it? I'm shocked and awed," Kurt replied with mocking wide eyes.

" My mom's fault. However, that scene was the 'steamiest'."

Kurt burst out laughing. " That was terrible. Seriously, worst joke I ever heard."

" You're still laughing."

" Only because you said it with such a straight face."

" Had to get the point across. But, wow, how many times did you watch that movie to know exactly how that scene played out?"

" What? I may love musicals, but I do love romance, and that was the most tragic one next to Romeo and Juliet."

" So, what you're saying is, I'm Jack and you're Rose? Ooh, does that mean I get to top you?" Noah looked like a kid at Christmas time, if Noah celebrated Christmas, which he didn't but the metaphor meant the same.

" Maybe. Although I did tell you to put your hands on me, and yet the only one that's touching me is the hand on my chest."

Noah looked down at his hand. " I can feel your heart beating," Noah whispered as he looked up into Kurt's eyes.

" And?" Kurt replied back, just as quietly.

" I like it. Feeling your heartbeat. This may make me the sappiest guy in the world, but knowing that your heart is racing, right now, under my hand, because of me, it makes me feel…powerful. Knowing that I can do that to you."

Kurt blushed. " You want to know what you do to me?"

Puck got a wicked smirk on his face. " And what do I do to you?"

" This," Kurt said as he took Noah's hand and guided it down to the bulge in the front of his jeans.

Puck watched as Kurt slowly guided his hand down to the front of his jeans and gasped when he felt the warm bulge beneath his palm. He had a fluttering thought in his mind about how Kurt was a sex slave and he was only doing this because it was what he was taught to do, and Puck really didn't want to have Kurt like this, but wanted it to mean something, and then he couldn't think anyway because Kurt's warm lips were suddenly on his and it just felt so _right_.

With that kiss, Puck proceeded to kiss all the way down Kurt's neck, and rub his palm against the growing bulge in Kurt's pants. Puck laid Kurt down on the couch before realizing this would not be very comfy for Kurt and then proceeded to pick the smaller man up bride-style and carry him to the bedroom. Once he laid Kurt down on the bed and went back up to his face to kiss him, he noticed Kurt look around the room with a confused expression.

" What is it, baby?" Puck asked, confused.

" Why did you bring me in here? We were doing fine on the couch."

" It isn't long enough, you'll be sore after. I want you to be comfortable while we have sex, and enjoying yourself, not wondering when it'll be over because your back is getting sore and you're feeling cramped."

With that said, Kurt proceeded to kiss Noah again, and pull him so his body aligned perfectly with Kurt's. They shed their clothes, one article after another, until both were naked as the day they were born. Both men stared in amazement at the other's body, a blend of tanned and pale skin, melding together almost perfectly. Before they knew it, hands were running over the planes of the other's body, getting to know every single inch of it.

Puck kissed down Kurt's torso, stopping every once and awhile to nibble at some of the pale skin. When he got down to Kurt's crotch, he took a moment to check out the beautiful cock he had in front of his face. It was hard, thick, long, and pale with a head that was oozing pre-cum. He ran the tips of his fingers gently over the shaft and felt delight when he heard Kurt suck in a breath and the dick in front of twitch as more pre-cum dribbled out of the slit. Puck suddenly had an urge to taste it so he leaned in and gently licked the head. Kurt gasped and thrust up. Puck gently sucked Kurt into his mouth, humming and licking the shaft and letting the head hit the back of his throat before taking a deep breath through his nose and swallowing around him. Kurt screamed and came into Puck's throat, shooting his semen deep. Puck licked around the shaft gently as he swallowed everything Kurt gave to him and making sure his cock was clean before letting it go with a lewd pop. He kissed his way back up Kurt's body and then kissed Kurt's mouth, letting him taste his own cum. Kurt moaned into Noah's mouth before reaching a hand down to Noah's cock and started to jerk him off. It didn't take Noah long to moan and shudder before tensing up as his orgasm washed over him. He felt some of his cum hit both Kurt and his stomach's but he knew most of it had landed on Kurt's hand. The pale man beneath him brought his hand up and cleaned the cum off of each and every one of his fingers.

After that, Noah rolled off of Kurt and they laid on their sides, facing each other, smiling like little kids and kissing at intervals. It wasn't long before both of them fell asleep, with Kurt tucked into Puck's chest, and Puck with his face buried in Kurt's hair.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I know that the smut was short, but just for the record, I am a girl, a straight girl, not gay in any way, this is just my imagination gone wild….I did do some research though, so I hope it helped! I am also a virgin, and while I am a nursing student, the only penis I have seen has been old, not very helpful I tell you. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Chapter 13: Rules of Gratification

Title: Sex Slave

Pairing(s): eventual Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Sam, past Kurt/guys, past Kurt/Mr. Schue, Kurt/OC

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/HurtComfort

Word count: 1162(this chapter), 14066(story so far)

Summary: Some people are born with a specific role that they must perform in life; housewife, businessman, army person, etc. Well, Kurt was born with a specific role in life: sex slave.

A/N: My loyal readers, I love you all, to those who are still sticking by me. I have been working on this chapter for awhile, but school got crazy again and then I had midterms. This is a result of my celebration to myself. To let everyone know, I am not abandoning ANY of my stories on FF, I am just a little caught up in life right now but trying to catch up. Anyways, Enjoy!

Thank you Loulitophe, JasonDragon64, Nogishki, and 321Kitty-kat32 for reviewing! It really helps keep my motivation up! Please keep the reviews up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I'm just a teenage girl with a big imagination and a laptop!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Rules of Gratification<p>

When Kurt awoke, he felt peaceful and content. He also felt extremely warm and he wondered why…until he turned around to be met by the sleeping face of one Noah Puckerman. He smiled as he remembered what had happened the night before. Then his happiness slowly faded to complete and utter horror when he remembered how Noah had let him experience pleasure, something he had never been able to do before with any of his other owners.

Kurt started to panic, he had to get out of there before Noah woke up and kicked him out of the bed, or the room, or just his place in general. He inched slowly towards his side of the bed and almost made it out from under Noah's arm when it tightened and pulled him closer, trapping him against Noah's chest. He sighed. He waited until Noah had settled down again before closing his eyes and slowly inching his way towards the edge of the bed. Just as he was about to escape Noah's arm he opened his eyes to see Noah staring back at him.

" Kurt," Noah said, his voice monotone and his facial expression unreadable.

" Hi," Kurt replied, quietly.

" Was I really that terrible?" Noah asked, his face still giving away nothing.

" Oh-oh my god no! Y-You were amazing, really, you were, I just…umm…I have to…I just…I…umm…can't?" Kurt said, looking incredibly flustered and confused.

Noah broke out into a grin. " Wow, look at you, all flustered and adorable. I must have been good."

" I…umm…yeah, you were…phenomenal. I-I should go," Kurt said, lamely. He had been hoping to get out before Noah got the chance to wake him up and kick him out. After all, he had gotten what he wanted…sex with Kurt. That's all the men ever wanted, hell that was his job, he was a sex slave, but he needed to get away before Noah realized that he had cum last night and got angry.

" Why would I be angry about you cumming?" Noah asked, looking adorably confused and pouty.

_Shit, I said that out loud? Well here goes nothing_, thought Kurt. " Well, I'm a sex slave. I was born to please and satisfy men, that which does not require me to receive any sort of sexual gratification. All that matters is that my owner is satisfied." It was a well rehearsed speech, but that was because that was what was drilled into his head from day one of training.

Noah was looking at him like he had grown two heads and tentacle arms. Then he switched to anger. " That was what they told you?"

Kurt nodded. He didn't know what else to say to it.

" Well then, if all that matters is that I am satisfied…what if I can't be satisfied unless you cum too?" Noah thought it an appropriate question. But really, what partner doesn't like to see their lover come undone? Wasn't that the whole point of sex? Satisfaction for everyone? Noah really wanted to punch these trainers and he was all-of-a-sudden glad that he had never been taken for training for anything.

Kurt looked perplexed. He hadn't thought of that before. None of his other partners had seemed to care. He was a warm body and a hole to them. It had never really phased him before-wait, that was a blatant lie, it had and he had spent an hour crying over it before he told himself to grow up-so it never really occurred to him to think about such things.

" That goes against everything I've ever known. I don't even know how to answer that question," Kurt replied.

" It's easy. Your 'job' or whatever is to please a man. To satisfy his basic needs. So, if I can't be satisfied without having you satisfied as well, then you're gonna have to get used to cumming. Can I ask you something though?"

" Sure, go ahead."

" Was last night…umm…when you came, was that the first time you've ever…you know, experienced pleasure?" Noah looked down at the bed. It really was a dumb question, and way too personal and Kurt totally could ignore it if he wanted to.

" Yes." Kurt looked so shy, so painfully shy and he had so quietly admitted his answer that all Noah could do was look at him.

" Really?" Noah was honestly shocked, although he shouldn't be because everyone knew that sex slaves were there for gratification purposes only, which generally meant fuck, cum, and leave. Poor Kurt. And Sam. What these guys had been through in their short lives, Noah didn't know how they stood it.

" Yeah. I was told that reaching orgasm was never to be my priority. I was never supposed to feel the way I did last night. I was never supposed to be able to cum. I was also supposed to leave right after you were done. I broke a lot of rules last night," Kurt finished quietly. He looked ashamed and Noah just couldn't have that.

Noah put his fingers under Kurt's chin and tipped it up so that glasz eyes met brown. " No. You didn't break any rules. You had fun, you enjoyed yourself and there is _nothing_ wrong with that. The next time we have sex, I am going to make you cum until you pass out and then you are going to sleep in this bed, with me, in _my_ arms. You understand?"

" You wanna have sex with me again?" was all that Kurt managed to squeak out.

" Of course I do, silly. Even back in high school I didn't just want to fuck you once. I dreamed of having you in so many ways, so many positions. Do you know how often I jerked off to thoughts of you?"

Kurt shook his head.

" At least five times a day. Sometimes more, never less, and always at the most inconvenient times. Do you remember back when we had that David Martinez guy? And we sang 'Sexy and I Know It'?"

Kurt's eyes lit up. That man had been a god sent from heaven, but nothing compared to Noah, never compared to Noah.

" So you do remember? Well, when you were doing the 'wiggle wiggle wiggle' part, the way your ass looked in those pants you had on? Amazing. I nearly tripped over my own feet, that's how fast you got me hard. I had a difficult time trying to get comfortable after that. I think I went home after Glee that day and jerked off three times in a row to a picture of your ass in those jeans during that song. You were, and still are, irresistible," Noah explained, as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Kurt's neck before pulling the boy into his arms and once again they both fell asleep to the sound of each others breathing.


	15. NO NEW UPDATES BUT PLEASE READ!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	16. Chapter 14: Teasing

Title: Sex Slave

Pairing(s): eventual Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Sam, past Kurt/guys, past Kurt/Mr. Schue, Kurt/OC

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/HurtComfort

Word count: 1023(this chapter), 15089(story so far)

Summary: Some people are born with a specific role that they must perform in life; housewife, businessman, army person, etc. Well, Kurt was born with a specific role in life: sex slave.

A/N: Oh gosh it has been such a long time and I am SO sorry for the wait. I finished school and I passed my first year(YAY me!) and then went onto a job search. Honestly I also lost my inspiration for awhile but I think it's coming back. To let everyone know, I am not abandoning ANY of my stories on FF, I am just a little caught up in life right now but trying to catch up. I am going to try and get another chapter up sometime next week. No promises though. Anyways, Enjoy!

Thank you imGLEEKINGout, Loulitophe, Kichy-chan, flthyltlscrt, 321Kitty-kat32, cmitc41, and alaison for reviewing! It really helps keep my motivation up! Please keep the reviews up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I'm just a teenage girl with a big imagination and a laptop!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Teasing<p>

Noah sat and watched Kurt bustle around the shop, giving out coffee orders and food to the friendly patrons. Kurt was so free here, in his element with people. He was so happy compared to that man the other morning who freaked out because he thought that Noah would kick him out.

The two started to have a fairly easy routine. Noah would come by the coffee shop and talk to Blaine or Sam since the blonde seemed to show up more often than not, while simultaneously watching Kurt deliver orders and talk to the regulars who came in for their usual coffee and/or muffin. Of course, that also meant keeping him safe from all those men who wanted into Kurt's pants, simply because the young man was a Sex Slave. Now that he had had a taste of Kurt, he wanted more, all of him, however because Kurt simply couldn't belong to just one person he was doomed to just be one of Kurt's regular fuck-buddies.

Even with the fact that he was just a fuck-buddy, he loved being able to just sit at the counter and watch Kurt walk around the shop. He just had this air about him, he was friendly but from the looks that Kurt was getting from the men around the room, he wasn't the only one to notice Kurt's beauty. He wasn't beautiful like a woman but he was gorgeous in the sense of his smile and his blue/green eyes and his toned body.

When Blaine and Sam managed to actually make it out of the shorter man's office, they would often come and just talk to him. Although what he couldn't understand were the looks from the two of them lately. The two were always huddled together and whispering or looking at him with twin expressions of-what exactly? It seemed like sympathy but there was no way for them to know what he was going through right now…could they? Nah. He was just over thinking things, as usual.

* * *

><p>" Noah…are you there?" a voice asked from his right.<p>

Noah snapped out of the state he was in and turned to see Sam standing there with something akin to concern on his face.

" Hey Blondie. Blaine finally let you leave his office? This must be a new record," Noah asked, watching as the blonde man turned a cherry red.

" I…umm…yes?" Sam said, stuttering and running a hand over the back of his neck.

" Oh stop teasing him Noah. The poor guy looks like he's gonna have a heart attack," Kurt said, as he came up on the left of Noah.

Same smiled in obvious gratitude at Kurt. " Thanks, Kurt."

" Although it has only been like twenty minutes, I don't think I've ever seen you in there for less than two hours," Kurt replied, smirking. Noah and him started laughing as the blush went right up Sam's cheeks.

" I…umm…well," Sam stammered.

Kurt put his hand on Sam's arm. " I'm just kidding, Sam. It's just so easy to tease you that I couldn't resist."

" He might be, but the truth remains. You and Blaine are sex addicts if I ever seen one," Noah said, laughing.

Sam blushed further and looked away from the two laughing boys.

" Hey, babe. Are these two bothering you?" Blaine asked as he walked up to the side of Sam and kissed his cheek.

" Relax, papa bear. We're only teasing Sammy here about the fact that this is the first time I have ever seen him leave your office on one of his visits in less than two hours," Noah said, grinning.

" Yes, well, having all the time in world can be good for something and you two are only just discovering that," Blaine replied, leaving Noah and Kurt to look at each other before looking at Blaine like he had grown another head, while Sam had elbowed him in the ribs.

" What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, bewilderment clear on his face.

" I…umm…well, look it's like this, you and Noah are adorable and I have to go and do paperwork…with Sam. See you later!" Blaine exclaimed while dragging Sam by his hand into his office.

Noah and Kurt just looked at those two with raised eyebrows before Noah said, " Maybe Sam fucked him against the wall too hard and he banged his head really hard."

" Noah!" gasped Kurt as he hit Noah in the arm with his hand. Then he laughed and went back to taking orders from customers.

* * *

><p>" Blaine, are you crazy?" Sam asked as soon as the door shut behind him.<p>

" Why yes, darling, didn't you know that before we got together?" Blaine replied.

Sam rolled his eyes. " No, dummy, I mean you almost gave everything away! They aren't ready for that yet."

" You saw the way they were around each other before we joined into the conversation. They can't keep their eyes off of each other. I just, I don't want what happened to you to happen to Kurt before they pull their heads out of their asses and realize what they have is real. When I think about how I felt when I found out that you were in the hospital like that… I just I don't want to picture it happening to Noah or Kurt. I don't want them to go what we went through to get a happy ending," Blaine explained and when he was done his voice was barely above a whisper and there were tears in his eyes.

Sam looked to his curly haired partner and then wrapped his arms around him. " I know you don't, and maybe they will smarten up, but I'm not gonna lie when I say that I doubt it. Kurt was trained in a specific way, and that's what he's believed these few years. We need to wait until he is ready, until they're both ready. When the time comes, we'll know."

" I know. I love you, Sam. So much."

" I love you too, Blaine."


End file.
